


This Time

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen takes what he wants and gives Evie what she asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

“Please, Cullen. Oh, please.” Evie cried out desperately as she laid across Cullen’s desk. Her legs were thrown over his shoulders while the Commander sat in his chair, his face buried between her thighs. He had been keeping her on the edge for over an hour now; his tongue sliding over her sopping folds, his lips wrapped around her throbbing clit, his fingers sinking into her dripping cunt. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

The first time it had been a thrill, being so close, nirvana within reach only to have him pull away completely; she had loved it. Then he built her back up slowly again; teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, his fingertips circling her entrance, and when the end was in reach he stopped again. And again. And again. Evie was nothing but a quivering, babbling mess now; her entire body was vibrating, her skin was sparking with electricity. He had her close to the end again and if he didn’t let her fall over the edge this time she was sure wouldn’t survive it.

“This time, this time, please. This time…” A smirk tugged at Cullen’s lips hearing Evie’s incoherent ramblings. This was exactly what he had in mind when he invited her to his office for the afternoon; Evie splayed across his desk, wearing nothing from the waist down, reduced to a shaking, babbling mess while he sucked, and licked, and tasted her sweet quim.

“This time?” Cullen asked, his smile growing when a high-pitched whine sounded from deep in Evie’s throat; clearly not happy about the loss of his lips around her swollen clit. “You want to come this time, Evie?” He pressed his thumb into her clit, teasing the tip while two fingers slid in and out of her entrance.

“Yes, yes. This time. Please.” Evie rocked her hips into his hand, trying desperately to bring about her orgasm before he denied it once more.

“And what do I get if I let you come?”

“Anything. Oh Cullen, anything. Please.” Her hands gripped the edge of the desk behind her, pushing her whole body along the wood surface. She was there, if he would just press his thumb a little harder, rub her just a little faster she would tumble over.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Cullen warned as he dipped his head and wrapped his lips around her clit once more. He sucked the swollen nub hard and crooked his fingers inside her quivering entrance. A satisfied grin pulled at Cullen’s lips as Evie’s back arched up off the desk and her thighs clamped down around his head. He growled into her core, sending a jolt of electric pleasure up her spine as one of her hands flew to her mouth to stifle her screams; he wanted to pull her hand from it’s place and hear her, listen to her cry his name as she fell apart on his tongue.

After a moment she collapsed back onto the desk, sated and spent but he didn’t stop; he kept his lips firmly in place, suckling her clit while she thrashed under him. Another growl rumbled in his chest when her hands came down and tried to push his head away, begging him to stop, whimpering that she couldn’t take anymore, that she had had enough. He would decide when she had had enough, not her.

Another orgasm washed over Evie, followed by another, and another. Every muscle in her body ached as Cullen devoured her; his lips and tongue torturing her in the sweetest way possible. It wasn’t until her voice was raw, her body was on fire, and her skin was soaked in sweat that he finally relented.

She didn’t know how long she lay in a boneless heap on Cullen’s desk, completely sated and devoid of thought or feeling before Cullen lifted her from the surface. She didn’t even have the energy to ask where he was taking her; for all she knew he was going to carry her through Skyhold half-naked and in that moment she couldn’t care less.

Cullen gingerly laid Evie out on the nest of blankets he had laid out for them on his office floor. He quickly kicked off his boots before kneeling beside her and began buttoning her tunic, chuckling when she tried to bat his hands away telling him she couldn’t take anymore.

“Go to sleep, Evie.” He whispered gently while pulling her tunic over her head.

Evie nodded, murmuring an “I love you” before settling into the pile of blankets and drifting off into a deep sleep. Once she was settled, Cullen slid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and whispered an “I love you” into her hair before settling in to wait for her to wake. After all, she had promised she would do anything for him and he was going to hold her to that promise.


End file.
